


Topped With a Bow

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Christmas either of them hadn't spent alone in many years, and in their own ways, they give each other the most personal gifts they have.  </p><p>Secret Santa gift for frickyfrack-paddywack on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topped With a Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I have risen from the dead! For the past month I've been working on two Secret Santa fics, one of which is this one! It was a very fun event, and I am so glad to write for someone as rad as frickyfrack-paddywack! I considered for a moment writing for Clearao since it would be easy and its my OTP, but I've always wanted to dabble in Minkuri - this is the result! Here's hoping it's enjoyable.
> 
> Happy holidays to all! <3

Thinking Clear would not to make a big deal out of Christmas was useless from the beginning, Mink realized.

Clear was a very expressive person after all, more expressive than Mink initially gave credit to someone (not "something", not anymore) who had wiring and metal plates under their skin. It was endearing in its own way, with how Clear's eyes lit up from new sights and new knowledge, how he so freely allowed himself to smile or cry, and how he wanted to be able to trust someone that he liked.

(It was a trust Mink did his absolute best to never violate; he'd marked that promise with the first kiss he ever gave Clear when he showed his face to him.)

That natural show of expression surfaced on more than just Clear's appearance however. The twinkle of lights strung along the edge of their roof and front porch like a colorful spider web indicated that. The fat wreath heavy with a red bow and pinecones hung on the front door and second, smaller wreath perched on the doorknob indicated that.

When Mink stepped inside, albeit appreensively, he found the inside no different. Ribbons, tinsel and bows were hung along the tops of the walls and the counters, even hanging over the lit fireplace.

And there, sitting on the sofa and getting to work on looping a strip of red ribbon into a bow, was none other than Clear. With his thick white hair and pink sweater with ribbon clippings and tinsel stuck to it, he looked for all the world like some winter fairy putting all this festivity together, humming happily to himself.

Huracan was perched right on Clear's shoulder, watching the movements of his hands until Mink came into house. Both of their attention shifted to him, one noticably more delighted than the other.

"Mink-san is home!" Clear put his materials down and jumped up from the sofa. The movement made Huracan fly off to one of his perches, giving Clear room to toss his arms around Mink's shoulders.

Although still fazed by the amount of decoration, Mink was pulled from his stupor by the arms circling him. He reached up, ruffling Clear's hair. "You've been busy today."

"Ah, do you like it?" Clear was excited, and he stepped back, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in expectation.

Mink's honesty couldn't be helped. As much as he cherished Clear and thought many of his antics cute, there was no denying how jarring the color and decorations were compared to what he was used to. Just looking at them seemed to give the house a different feel and sound. He glanced around as he hung up his coat and Clear's scarf from around his neck.

"What is it all for?"

"When I went grocery shopping today, I heard many things about the holiday called Christmas. Grandpa told me about it of course, but I think because we had to be careful of not being noticed, we couldn't decorate the house like this." Clear's grin widened. "Here is so different. I really like it, Mink-san! The pretty lights and tinsel and winter greenery everywhere... Ah, and bows too! I really like the bows!" He rummaged back to the table to hold up his newest handiwork.

Ah. All those sights were probably due to it being December now. Although most people around didn't actually have the same Christmas celebrations or the like as the rest of the country, most of the shops in town started looking more festive to attract customers and tourists. The place Mink worked at was doing the same thing.

Taking those into account, it was no wonder Clear was so eager to decorate once he came home from town. It held new sights, and although Mink wasn't quite sure if he should chalk it up to Clear's function to mimic humans or if it was his personality, he left it at the latter.

"What are you doing?"

Clear was going over to Huracan and bringing the bow with him. As the Allmate remained still, Clear tied the ribbon around Huracan's neck, neatly pressing the bow to his feathered chest. "This one I made for Huracan-san," Clear said.

Mink wasn't sure if he understood.

"I cannot disagree with it," Huracan said, lifting his foot to prod at the bow with his talon. "Mink also adorned me when I came into his possession, after all. Putting this on would further mimic that human action of adorning one's self, in this case for a particular celebration, no?"

"It is as Huracan-san says!" Although he had already done the deed and was in agreement with it, he looked to Mink for approval.

It was a bit much to take in all at once, but he supposed Clear wasn't hurting anybody. Mink decided it would be best just to leave it at that. He ruffled Clear's hair again. "That's fine."

Clear practically glowed with happiness, a determined look filling his eyes. "Then, after dinner, I'll start to work on Mink-san's!"

"That," Mink said, giving a white strand a little tug, "isn't necessary."

Giving a small whine, Clear rubbed his head. "Mink-san, may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

Clear's head tilted slightly; it wasn't a simple question that was coming probably. "That is, I decorated the house without asking what is the typical way Mink-san goes about this holiday," he said. "Grandpa told me how this time is meant to be spent with those you hold dear and to show how much you cherish them."

"My tribe didn't associate with these traditions, although those are certainly meritable reasons to celebrate." Mink considered, turning from the flames of his memory and sifting through more tranquil times. "Winter was a time of long nights and darkness. During this time, it was prudent for us to work together more than ever, and it made us grateful for each other and what we had."

What he used to have.

Clear pressed his lips together in thought, tilting his head a bit more. With a hum, he said, "So even though it's really different, in a way... is it almost the same thing that we keep in mind during this time?"

"There weren't special decorations put up or presents exchanged, but the heart of it you could say is similar," Mink agreed. "On that note, you don't have to take," he gestured, "all this down. Just don't overdo it, alright?" _At least more than you have_...

Clear nodded sagely, hanging on to every one of Mink's words. Then he looked down in consideration before hopping up. "In that case, Mink-san, I will do my best to stay with you in these long nights, and I will show how grateful I am to you!"

Before Mink could call after him, Clear was bouncing toward the kitchen, a trail of ribbon scraps fluttering behind him.

* * *

After Clear disregarded his protests the first time, Mink couldn't bring himself to stop him anymore when he tied his scarf around Mink's neck. It was something he started doing once the cold swept into the town. At night, it was always cold, but as the seasons went on, that drop in temperature seeped into the day and Clear apparently wasn't satisfied with how Mink chose to dress for warmth.

"I heard the song you know, about the one named Jack Frost that likes to nip at noses," Clear said seriously behind him. He was at work tying the scarf into a bow. "I just want to make absolutely sure Mink-san stays warm out there."

A few days before Christmas, during another ordinary morning between them, as Clear bundled him up in the scarf and started tying it, Mink asked, "I understand why you do this, but don't you get cold as well?"

"I do," Clear answered. "But since my tolerance is higher, I'm not so immediately affected. That is, I can tell it's cold, but it doesn't bother me as much? If that makes sense."

Mink only nodded. Clear patted his back when he was done with the bow and then hopped in front of Mink. He was smiling, tilting his chin up with eyes closed like he was waiting for something. On cue, Mink indulged Clear with a kiss.

As he started walking out, watching his breath escape him in pearly wisps, Mink brought the scarf up to cover his nose. The cold really didn't bother him, and he actually found familiar tranquility in it, but he supposed having Clear's scent close to him during the day wasn't so terrible. It was a bit strange though, considering how at first Mink hadn't suspected Clear of ever having a scent. But at the press of the yellow fabric against his nose, he was filled with the smell of rainfall. It was fresh, but surprisingly sweet, like a sun shower.

Mink knew the scarf meant a lot to Clear, that it once belonged to his grandfather - which gave the gesture of sharing it with Mink so much more significance. It was one of the many ways Clear showed his love, and truly that was something Mink could never take for granted.

He stopped walking, boots crunching into the morning frost below him. He patted back at the fluffy bow behind him as he thought of Clear, and considered making something new that day.

* * *

By the time Christmas finally rolled around, Clear practically seemed to be the embodiment of it. Although he had luckily never gone overboard with the decorations as promised, he did for some odd reason have evidence of crafts stuck to his clothes and glitter in his hair.

(One day he'd even gotten tangled in the lights, which, for some strange reason, lit up even though they were unplugged. Mink wanted to ask, he really did want to know just _how_ , and even considered inquiring Huracan about it, but stopped himself at the last second.)

Some of those bits of yarn and ribbon and glitter fell onto Mink's clothes when Clear embraced him that morning with a cheerful, "Merry Christmas, Mink-san!" Their breakfast was ready and on the table, as was another object that Mink shouldn't have been surprised to see but was nevertheless.

The gift was wrapped snugly in pink wrapping paper, and with more than one bow slapped onto it. Mink gave Clear a raised brow look before retreiving his own present. Clear practically tackled Mink with his excitement, and he would be lying if he said it didn't make him smile ever-so-slightly.

"Let's eat first," he told Clear, who plopped into his chair and followed Mink with his usual meal time prayer.

Not a few seconds after their last bites, Clear washed their dishes and dragged Mink into the living room. Huracan was already there, picking and batting at his ribbon. It seemed to take over his usual habit of preening his feathers, although far from displeased with his holiday accessory, his actions were more in fascination.

It appeared Mink was going first. Clear placed the oddly-decorated gift in front of him, hips wiggling. Mink patted a hand on top of his hand, waiting until Clear calmed down before picking up the present. It felt like something soft was inside, and he poked at the abundance of bows stuck on the paper.

"I'm sorry," Clear said with a stilted laugh. "I got carried away, because I know presents are topped with bows. That's how it is, yes?"

Mink only shook his head, but the gesture was laced with fondness. "Well. You're not _wrong_." Without removing the ribbony pieces, he peeled off the wrapping paper like the outer petals of a flower. Inside, the soft contents he felt before slithered out and onto his lap. When he unfolded it, an interesting mix of sun shower and cinnamon clung to the material.

"It's a scarf!" Clear announced abruptly, like he wanted to say it before Mink could. "Do you...like it?"

Mink pressed the pink cloth to his nose, like he was nuzzling into Clear's hair when they curled up together. So even though he gave enough consideration by lending Mink his scarf when he went out, it seemed he took the worry he had over Clear to heart as well.

 _Honestly. You're so easy to read_. The strings of his heart swelled in a warm feeling.

"Thank you, Clear."

"You're welcome!" Clear's smile was brighter than Christmas lights. "I made it myself, you know. While Mink-san was at his job, I was working hard too."

That explained the addition of yarn scraps sticking to Clear. Although the corner of his lips quirked up in amusement, Mink said sternly, "You're going to bathe and put your clothes away to wash after this."

Clear bit his bottom lip, but his happiness didn't damper. "I understand, Mink-san."

"Would you?" Mink offered the scarf out.

"Ah, yes! Of course!" Just the same as their morning ritual, Clear circled the soft cloth around Mink's neck. He reached behind him to start tying, sticking his tongue out a little as he worked. Mink felt the familiar tug of the bow being secured into place, and then Clear patting it in satisfaction.

He beamed at Mink, who only nodded at the small box set on the table. Clear went to it, admiring the pretty silver color of the box before opening it.

He gasped, and Mink felt his heart stir again, frozen from the anticipation of Clear's reaction. Of course Clear wasn't the type of person who wouldn't appreciate anything given to him, but it didn't stop the hope of wanting to bring him happiness.

"...Well?"

"This is..." Clear's lips twitched, seemingly unable to decide what expression to settle on. When he finally moved his hands to pick up an item from the box though, there was a definite smile on his face. "Oh, Mink-san, these are so beautiful!"

The light-blue hair bow was in Clear's hand, delicate but simple in its design. Small strands of teal beads dangled from it, along with two short feathers. Two other bows of similar design were nestled in the box, one of a pink theme and the other of pale yellow.

To be honest, Mink wasn't experienced with putting ornaments like these together, but once he got started, it wasn't very difficult. The nimble movements of his fingers came as naturally as ever when working on Clear's gifts, thinking of how for the longest time he wanted to adorn that lovely face of his precious person.

"Mink-san made these," Clear breathed, his touch light over the bow. "They're like what's weaved in your hair and Huracan-san."

Mink didn't say anything, only watched as Clear picked each one up, his crystalline eyes wide in captivation, fingertips brushing over every bead, feather, and outline of the bow's fabric. Finally, he inched toward Mink again with the yellow bow in hand.

"Mink-san, could you put it on for me?"

Without forming words, he gently plucked the bow from Clear's palm and brushed part of his bangs back. His hair was thick but soft, like fields of white clovers, and Mink clipped it in place, the ends of the ornaments tickling the tip of Clear's ear. He tilted his head for inspection, admiring the slight exposure of Clear's forehead, of more of his face that he spent so long hiding.

"You're smiling, Mink-san." Clear nudged his way onto Mink's lap, encircling him with his arms. He sighed blissfully. "Thank you so much, Mink-san. I'm so happy right now, I..." He tilted his head up more, expression positively blissful, loving, _alive_.

Mink tucked back a loose strand of hair behind Clear's ear. "I cherish you." He hadn't expected to say it, but he felt the honesty in his words coming from deep in his heart, beyond the network of chains. He could still remember that denial he always used to shove to Clear, that he was not meant to be here with Mink.

 _But here you are. Somehow, you stayed. Somehow, you're mine_.

Clear's cheeks were growing pink. "Mink-san..."

"I cherish you," he said again, this time punctuating it with a kiss right below Clear's lips, over his moles. With his arms he pulled him closer. "I cherish you, Clear."

"Mink-san!" Clear was getting flustered. A tiny shiver hummed under Mink's lips as he placed another kiss at the corner of Clear's eye. "Mink-san, that's not fair. I-I wanted to say that first. I said I would!"

A low chuckle rumbled in Mink's throat, keeping Clear close, pressing his face to his chest. Really, he knew he would feel no heartbeat there, but the radiating warmth couldn't be anything less than human. "It can't be helped," he finally said. "It's hard not to be receptive to your feelings."

"Mink-san..."

There was a rustle; Clear's hand came up between them, resting over his chest as he lost his breath to a gasp.

"What is it?" Mink spoke against Clear's fingertips.

"No, it's nothing bad. My chest just...felt so big and warm."

 _Ah. That feeling is most likely_ that _then_. That was good. That meant his feelings were properly conveyed too, and they reached Clear. There was nothing about that that Mink wasn't grateful for, nothing about the man on his lap that he would deny, be it his face or his heart. After all, it seemed Mink himself still had a heart open to receiving, and someone found something in him that he could give. Against his iron will, he'd accept Clear with him, knowing both of them were alive.

Clear giggled, gently cutting through Mink's thoughts as he too held him close. "These bows make us look like presents, don't they?" He gave the scarf a little tug.

Mink looked up at Clear, chin on his chest. "I suppose."

"Then Mink-san is my present, and I'm Mink-san's present, right?"

A slow but warm smile graced Mink's lips. "Yes. That might be what it means."

Really, he would've been fine with that gift all along. But he supposed now, inside and out, Clear would keep him warm during the winter chill. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think the allure in Minkuri for me is that I love Clear and writing Mink is pretty fun and so squished together, this was just a lot of fun to do, haha. As usual, hope you liked drowning in the fuwa, I am but a hug sap. 
> 
> *slaps bows on all of you*


End file.
